I'll Drink to That
by Keep It Quiet
Summary: On the night before the Organization's first move, three members share their last few hours with each other and a bottle of Jack Daniels. Rating for a word or two, but I just wanted to be safe lol.


Silence. 

Day after day he would sit alone at the table, a tall bottle of Jack as his only company. He had done it for years now, ever since Organization XIII had gotten together, ever since Xemnas had made him Number Three. Tonight was a special occasion, though. It was the last night before the first move would be made. To Xemnas, it was a marker, but to the rest of them...

Of course they wanted to be whole, not just shells of former beings. All of them wanted to know what it felt like to be angry, sad, happy, excited, anything! The dark-haired Nobody growled softly, glaring daggers at the label in front of him.

'_Why me? Of all the people in the worlds, I was picked to become a Nobody? Why couldn't the Heartless have just killed me instead of leaving me here as..._' He searched for the right word. '_...nothing?_'

"Xaldin?"

The man at the table jumped, turning back to look at the intruder. "What do you want, Luxord?"

"I heard a bit of noise down here. Now I'm just wondering why you're down here so late. It's already 3 o'clock!" the gambler said.

"Is it?"

"Something like that. So, what are you doing?"

"Sitting."

"Yes, we've established that." Luxord eyed the dragoon. "I see you're a man of many words tonight."

"Would you just leave me alone?" Xaldin snarled.

"Touchy, touchy, Number Three," Luxord teased as he pulled up a seat beside the growling Nobody, "Now what's going on?"

Xaldin raised an eyebrow. "And I should tell you...why?"

"Because I'm not going to leave you alone until you do."

"I always thought he was the big talker," another voice chimed in. The other two glanced at the door. Xaldin groaned.

"I knew this was going to be a bad night," he mumbled.

"Why are you up?" Luxord asked the newcomer, who simply grinned beneath his eye patch.

"Same reason you are, probably," he said, "I have a keen sense for open bottles of alcohol."

"Well, I'll remember to close it next time. Now, would you two please _go away_?" Xaldin said.

"Hey man," Xigbar returned, "It's the kitchen. It's public domain."

The gunman sat across from Xaldin. The much-larger Nobody didn't look like he was in a great mood, or whatever they had that acted as a mood. Normally Xigbar wouldn't care and would promptly pull up a chair beside him, but tonight didn't feel like a good night to end up impaled.

"Can you believe this is going to be our last night before everyone goes off? It's weird to think about," Luxord murmured.

"Yeah, no joke. But think, we're one day closer to Kingdom Hearts, as Xemnas keeps reminding us," Xigbar said. He then puffed out his chest and sat straight, trying his best to lower his voice. "'We can't afford to lose now! We're too close' Blah!"

Luxord chuckled at the imitation, but Xaldin simply looked toward the table.

"Is it worth our lives, though?" he said gently, "Xemnas is nothing but a selfish bastard! He's done nothing lately but tell us to die so he can be whole again!"

"No, he's doing this for all of us," Luxord explained.

"Bullshit! Why else would he send us off to kill ourselves while he sits on his high horse and watches?"

"Well, Xally, you--" Xigbar began, but the dragoon cut him off.

"I've already told you to stop calling me that," he growled.

"Yeah, I know," Xigbar said, "Anyway, as I was saying, you know all of us will benefit from it, right?"

"Not if we're not around, we won't!" the lancer shot back.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about? You're acting like this because everyone is leaving, aren't you?" Luxord asked. Xaldin poured another shot into the damp glass before him.

"I guess. We're all dying pointless deaths for Xemnas to have his old self back!"

"Xaldin, there's nothing you can do about it! Look, no one's excited about all of this. Besides, what about all of the other Nobodies, the ones that aren't members? Your dragoons, my snipers, the dusks...Don't you want to help them?" Xigbar pointed out. Xaldin looked to his superior.

"Of course I do! But...I _had _hoped that all of us could celebrate, y'know?"

"Yeah." Luxord grinned. "It would be kind of nice."

"Just imagine," Xigbar mused, "...all of us together, drunk under the light of Kingdom Hearts...if we could, y'know feel that happiness..."

Xaldin downed the contents of his glass and slammed it back on the table. "No disrespect meant, but you sound like a fruit cake."

"Aw, Xaldin, I knew you loved me," Xigbar teased. He stretched his leg out under the table and stroked Xaldin's calf. The dragoon's expression changed from depressed to disturbed.

"That's, um...stop," he said, "That's weird."

Luxord laughed. "You two are probably the strangest Nobodies I've ever seen..."

Xaldin finally allowed a smirk to slip over his lips. "Well, no matter what, I don't plan on going down without a fight! If the kid loses, he loses. I'm not going to be some damned pushover just for Xemnas."

"I'm with ya on that," Xigbar said. Luxord nodded.

"Me too."

"Besides," Xigbar muttered, "I don't think I'd be able to go easy on the kid if I could see your blood stained on his blade..."

Luxord stood and walked over to a cabinet. He removed two more glasses and returned to the table. Xigbar took one in hand as Xaldin poured each a shot. The gambler raised his glass as he sat down.

"To the Organization," he said.

"To murdering Xemnas after we get our hearts back," Xigbar added, lifting his own glass as well.

The lancer looked from Luxord to the gunman, then smiled and followed suit.

"Thanks, guys."


End file.
